Exchange of Goods
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Attend City Assembly's dinner party and have a talk with Linglan about Rayorca glasses. Objective Attend City Assembly's dinner party. Rewards EXP +40 200 Diamond +50 Halter Hollow Vest x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Duke Linglan entitled "Lady!" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein! I thought you had learned your lesson from last time - though I didn't know what exactly it was! But! I didn't expect you to... Well, do you have a bad sense of smell? Or you just can't see it clearly? Either way, you're already... Do you feel the wind at the edge of the cliff? Lady Ellenstein! - Linglan Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, did you know that Miss Rebecca has recently fashioned a pair of glasses? Magda: Ah? Fashioned by Miss Rebecca? Eliza: It seems it's a combination of the latest technology from Rayorca with the traditional skills of Finsel, whether its cut, smithing, smoothing, every process is done marvelously. Magda: Did the clothier tell you as such? Eliza: That's right, and that old geezer wanted a bag of coins just for this intel! That money grubber! By the way, I have heard that the Senate Feast has invited Lady Rebecca, so you can take that chance to talk with her. Magda: Ah? Why not go to Miss Rebecca's shop...? Eliza: Linglan has already bought that pair of glasses, things that are in her possession wil never change hands. Magda: I understand, I'll go ask Miss Rebecca if she could fashion another pair. Story Chat 2 Magda: Ah... This music is so familiar. Just listening to it makes me want to dance... Rebecca: Miss Ellenstein has some experience with music? Magda: You jest, I just remember the melody, I am far from being experienced... I really want to know what the music from Miss Rebecca's home sounds like? Rebecca: In Rayorca, music is free. It is not limited to forms, composers have the freedom to add various rhythms, drums, and chords to their songs. People also have the freedom to dance, play, and confess with music anytime, anywhere. On the streets you can often see people dancing along to the music. Talking about it really makes you miss that life. How about... Magda: What's wrong? Rebecca: ...... : Story Root 2 : Rebecca: ......Your taste in fashion shouldn't be like this. Initially I would have liked to chat with you a little more, but... ...let us stop here. : Magda: (I've disappointed Miss Rebecca......) : Ends Story Chat 1 Magda: Ah ah ah? Rebecca: Hahaha~ Miss Ellenstein, you indeed shine, losing you is no loss at all. Linglan: What happy things are you two talking about? Magda: Hello Acting Speaker~ Linglan: No need for courtesies~ Miss Magda, what are you and Miss Rebecca chatting about? Rebecca: We were talking about Rayorca's music, do you have an interest as well Acting Speaker? Linglan: Isn't that pair of glasses that you gave me named after a musician? Let me think... something.. something... ski?! Rebecca: Kirtowski. Linglan: Yes that's it! And there was also an intriguing story about it... Rebecca: You mean the thing that Kirtowski lost his hearing but still complete his composition? Magda: (They are talking about the glasses... maybe it's a good time to ask a few questions?) Erm... if I may so rudely ask, are you talking about the pair of glasses that Miss Rebecca recently design? Linglan: Miss Magda, you have something to say...? Magda: I... I heard my mom talk about it. If it's possible, would you be able to craft another pair? Rebecca: ... Linglan: Hahaha~ craft another pair? Magda: ...it's not possible? Linglan: Dear girl, the lens on this pair of glasses use the only perfect piece of deep sea water crystal to come out of Finsel in the last 10 years. In order to get this little thing, 3 gem traders and 20 sailors died for it, how do you expect to get another material like this? Magda: Oh... Rebecca: Don't scare her Acting Speaker. But... unfortunately, Lady Ellenstein, I'm afraid I cannot help you. Magda: It's, it's okay, it's not your fault... but... sigh... Linglan: Actually.. It may be possible? Magda: Hey hey? You say possible?! Linglan: If there was something that could make me more excited... Maybe I can accept it? Magda: But where would the Ellenstein family get... unless you mean? Linglan: That's right. Any intel recently? Magda: Are you sure it's here... Everyone can hear us. Linglan: Come with me. Rebecca: ... Linglan: Say it Miss Ellenstein~ Remember, you have to make me interested for certain~ Magda: Ok, but Miss Rebecca... you... Linglan: Let's say it like this, Miss Rebecca and I are both business people. Magda: (They seem to be good friends... So I will just say away...) Recent intel states: The news of Alminas' handsomeness has traveled down to the Devil Realm, and rumors say that the Demon Clan's mistress wants to gaze upon his beauty...? Linglan: ...to gaze upon his beauty? Are you afraid she'll keep him after finding him appealing? No interest, next! Magda: Sa, Viscount Sakan has recently been enthralled by a Kangila dancing girl-- Linglan: --Has the number of women that Viscount Sakan been few? Next next! Magda: The Signorino Balfey of the Olineaux family has been said to recently... torn another 30 or so pants...... thus the Duke has-- Linglan: Miss Ellenstein, do I have to remind you firmly again, interesting! Interesting! Do you know what that means?! Magda: I'm, I'm sorry...... Let me have a think...... Rebecca: Miss Ellenstein, actually you don't have to...... force yourself. Linglan: Miss Rebecca is right, I shall not play games with you any longer. With the time just wasted, I could have closed a large, number, of deals! Magda: (They're leaving! It's now or never!) I I I have heard-- Mr. Gonzalo has joined the Guardsmen and the Duchess has an interest in items from Rayorca! Linglan: What what! What did you say?! Rebecca: Miss Magda, please repeat that once again. Magda: (They..... What is going on?) I... I said Mr. Gonzalo and they... Linglan: Who bothers about that! The next line! Magda: The Duchess has recently taken a fancy to items from Rayorca......? Linglan: ... Rebecca: ... Linglan: Where did you hear of this? Magda: Ummm... Linglan: You've already mentioned it to this point, what are you hesitating about? Magda: Ok... Actually... I met Miss Marvelia when I was at the Duchess' manor... Linglan: !! Rebecca: To both of you, I have some matters to attend to, I take my leave. Magda: Ah? Miss Rebecca, why is she hastily leaving... Is she going to prepare a gift for the Duchess? Linglan: ...... You really are an heiress. Magda: You all have a really weird look on you...... did I say something wrong? Linglan: How could you discuss such things so openly at a ball! Magda: What things?! Linglan: In short... In short just don't get me involved! Later on I'll have someone send the Rayorca glasses to your home! So let it be! Magda: Even Miss Linglan has left...... That's why I'm saying what is going on! Story Chat 3 Eliza: You've done well Magda. Servants, take the glasses away. Maid: Yes, Madam. Eliza: It's been hard on you. Come and have some food, today's dinner is sweet bell pepper shrimp and honey chestnut pudding, you'll like it. Magda: But... mom, Miss Linglan and Miss Rebecca looked strange after hearing that the Duchess liked things from Rayorca. Eliza: After dinner, take a bath and relax. The petals are ready. You'll have to see if you want geraniums, roses or violets... Magda: ... Eliza: Right, what did you just say? Magda: Nothing... (Maybe I think too much...) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 4